sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Terezi Pyrope-2
History Pre-Hogwarts Terezi's mother, "Eggy" Pyrope got pregnant as a teen--her family didn't approve, her boyfriend was already married, she wanted to keep the child anyway, long story. All Terezi ever really knew was that she lived in a small town with her mother but most of their family was elsewhere and that they never visited each other. Eggy was very laid back and easygoing. She taught Terezi (by example, mostly) to be tolerant of others, even if their behavior seemed strange. She also let Terezi do pretty much whatever she wanted. She also was actually kind of scatterbrained and neglectful. Her family may have had a point about her not being the best suited for the single mother lifestyle. Terezi grew up very self-sufficient. She had always had to take care of herself for the most part, because her mother was just not much of a caregiver--but she rarely actually felt neglected. Her mother provided plenty of emotional support and attention, and they had food most of the time. And when they didn't? Well, Terezi knew the way to the store, and where her mother kept her money. And if her mother was simply out of money? Terezi knew how to talk various neighbors into inviting the Pyropes over for meals. Terezi's invitation to Hogwarts came as a complete surprise to Eggy, who frankly had never noticed the odd little things that happened around her daughter, but it explained a few things to Terezi, who had begun to suspect that she was more different from the other kids in Yarm than anyone else realized. Year 1 Once at Hogwarts, she was reasonably good at most of her classes... except for potions. For some reason, she just didn't have the knack. She decided that she wasn't happy with that state of affairs. She was getting fairly good marks in all her other classes! So she got some out of class tutoring. From herself, because that's how she rolled. She likewise tried to teach herself how to swim. It seemed like a good idea at the time! The squid ended up helping her figure it out. As a result, she developed a very peculiar and inefficient stroke. Year 2 Basically she was experimenting on her own with potentially dangerous ingredients she'd nicked from class. The extra practice did in fact help her with the procedures, even if she still didn't always get the amounts correct. Then in second year, one of her homebrew potions exploded in her face. The nurse determined that she'd managed to blind herself, probably permanently. Disturbingly, this also made her improve slightly at potions. (Since she now paid more attention to scent and feel, instead of relying on vision.) Her proficiency in all her classes (save for history of magic) took a hit when she went blind, but she is working steadily to get back to her old levels. She remains pretty good at the theory part of her courses--it's the practical work. As previously stated, however, she is improving as she grows used to working with her blindness. Year 3 She continues to climb back up to previous levels of proficiency in her core subjects. Shinra, her friend in Ravenclaw, helps her with Transfiguration practical work, and she explains the legal system to him. Additionally, she takes Divination, which she turns out to have a talent for, and Care of Magical Creatures. She hopes to interact with a dragon someday--this is a higher goal than before, where she merely wanted to see one. Sight is no longer an option, so the stakes are raised! {C S {C he particularly enjoys the "hatch a pretend dragon egg" assignment given this year. Personality Terezi's outgoing and a bit of a flirt. She's good-humored and often kind of silly. Her own sense of humor can tend towards the morbid, though, so what she considers a harmless joke may disturb others. If she wasn't already trying to disturb them, that is. She likes to mess with people and enjoys getting on others' nerves. One way she likes to do this is to accuse people of being insensitive about her blindness. (She actually isn't sensitive about her blindness, and sometimes makes blind-jokes herself.) Another is her occasional insistence that she considers her plushies to be alive. She enjoys manipulating people as well as getting under their skin. She's often grinning maniacally and/or cackling, even if the situation calls for a completely different reaction. This unfortunate trait is something she shares in common with her mother. She has a strong sense of justice, and believes she enjoys "orchestrating the demise of the wicked". She currently has an rather draconian view of justice. An eye for an eye and all that. In theory. The reality is, if it ever came down to dealing out serious "justice", she'd flinch. Whether she'd be able to go through with it or not would be entirely up in the air and dependent on other factors, but she would hesitate. And if she ever did do anything drastic, she'd regret it. She doesn't typically seek to seriously harm anyone for wronging her herself; she reserves such punishment only for those who unjustly harm or pose a threat to others. She can still sometimes let things slide that she probably shouldn't, though, out of a desire to avoid actual conflict with her friends. Relationships Mother add to this section Trivia *Did you know there used to be another Terezi? *Add to this section